Automotive seat assemblies generally include a seat cushion connected to a seat back. The seat back is normally pivotally adjustable relative to the seat cushion to provide for a plurality of positions of the seat back. In this manner, a user can adjust the seat back to a desired inclined seating position or a stowed position overlying the seat cushion.
Recliner mechanisms generally couple the seat back to the seat cushion and allow for pivotal movement of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. The recliner mechanisms generally comprise pair of pivotally interconnected metal components or hinge members fixedly secured to and between the seat cushion and seat back. The recliner mechanism is generally not exposed, thereby preventing contamination by foreign particles, as well as concealing “pinch point” areas where a user may interact with the mechanism.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide barriers for recliner mechanisms including brushes or bristle-like members applied to an area of a molded trim piece, or a cover, that overlaps the recliner mechanism. The brushes require an additional operation to heat stake or overmold the brushes to the molded trim piece. Also, the brushes provide for limited coverage of the mechanisms, not completely protecting a user from “pinch point” conditions. Often, the bristles may get caught in the mechanisms jamming the recliner and preventing the ability to adjust the seat back relative to the seat cushion.
Thermal plastic elastomer members have been also been used in the art to cover a recliner mechanism. The thermal plastic members are very costly to produce, requiring complex tooling and expensive raw materials. The elastomer material is also prone to wear, resulting in the breakdown of the article, which can bind the recliner mechanism, as well. The elastomer members also have the disadvantage of not staying in place as they are often just pulled over the recliner mechanism as a boot, thereby allowing gaps for possible “pinch point” conditions.
There is therefore a need in the art for a recliner cover that prevents exposure of the recliner mechanism to a user, as well as is easy to manufacture at a reasonable cost and is aesthetically pleasing.